


Victory

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Major Spoilers for Awakening, Robin is Lucina's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Lucina does what she set out to do. Grima won't be summoned. The future is saved. They should be celebrating...right?(This was originally written as an under 500 audition piece for a three houses zine, I wasn't accepted to work on the zine, however I quite like the piece I produced so I'm posting it here)
Kudos: 21





	Victory

She had done it.

The monster, the Dark Lord Grima, it’s dead.

Lucina had kept her promise. The one she had made not only to herself, but to her fallen friends and family.

To her Father.

Happy.

She should feel happy. Happy to know that, no one would ever have to suffer the way she has, to know that the future is saved.

But she isn’t.

Something is wrong.

It  _ feels _ wrong.

And she knows why.

Before, in the future, Lucina had never met her mother. All she knew she learned from her father, but in the past, in the here and the now.

She had met her.

Met the woman who had wooed her father and given her life.

Robin was everything Chrom had told Lucina she was and more.

It made what had to be done so much worse.

Lucina didn’t want to kill her mother, not after getting to know her, after spending so much time fighting at her side.

She knows now, that everything that happened, none of it was Robin’s fault.

It made it so much harder.

Her father would never understand, and so Lucina didn’t try.

But she told Robin, unable to keep herself from breaking down as she sobbed to her mother, explaining about Grima, and what must be done to save the future.

In that moment, Lucina got all the motherly love and affection she missed out on as a child.

Robin accepts her fate in this world; either she dies here and now, or she goes on to forcefully become the harbinger of the end of this world.

Robin makes her choice.

“I know I didn’t get to know you very long Lucina.”

“Mother?”

“But I am so proud of you.”

Lucina doesn’t have time to react, it all happens so fast.

Robin stabs herself.

The Levin Sword, the weapon which had served the tactician incredibly well in the past at cutting through armies of undead Risen easily found its new home in her gut.

If nothing else, Robin would give Lucina one last gift.

She wouldn’t make her daughter have to kill her herself.

“Tell your Father I love him.”

And so Robin was dead.

Lucina’s quest was over.

The future was saved.

And yet nothing had really changed.

At the end of the day, Lucina still only ended up losing another person for whom she cared for.

She had done it. 


End file.
